


Reckless

by AlyssAlenko



Series: A little bit of Shenko Paradise [31]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Body Worship, Desire, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Intimacy, Kissing, Love, Lust, Mild Language, Naked Female Clothed Male, Neck Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Sex, Smut, Teasing, Temptation, Thank fuck you're okay sex, Worry, breathless kisses, emotional distress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26832751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: Alyss does something reckless and Kaidan needs to make sure she's all right and that he didn't lose her. And what better way to do that than skin to skin contact?
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Female Shepard
Series: A little bit of Shenko Paradise [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/571231
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Reckless

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt Breathless Kisses

As the decontamination sequence ended and the airlock doors slid open in front of her, Kaidan stopped pacing and was to her in three strides, pushing a lock of black hair off her forehead with trembling fingers. He released the breath he didn't know he was holding, stepping forward, and drawing her into his arms as he crushed his lips to hers in several frantic kisses. He placed her hands on his waist and slid them around the small of his back, taking solace in the warmth of her body against his as he pressed a shaking kiss to her temple. She saw the tremor in his hands, realizing just how scared he'd been when she was on Rannoch facing a Reaper on foot--alone, with nothing but a targeting laser and a dodge roll.

He closed his eyes, a ragged breath escaping him as he leaned down and bumped her forehead gently with his. He could have lost her. All it would've taken was one wrong move, one false step, and he didn't know if he could take it if she'd died on him again, this war making him realize just how precious their time together was...how precious  _ she _ was. Alyss felt a pang of guilt--there had been a chance she wouldn't make it back, leaving him alone for a second time. They stood like that for several moments, without regard to who could be watching, savoring every breath, every touch, every heartbeat, reminding themselves that they were together. Alyss took a steadying breath and disentangled herself from his embrace, grasping Kaidan's hands in hers and intertwining their fingers as she brought his hands up to her lips to kiss his knuckles.

"You and these stunts are going to  _ kill _ me. You know that? My heart damn near stopped."

She turned his hands over in hers and pressed a kiss to the center of each palm--in all honesty, getting back to him had been the thing that had gotten her through the ordeal. "I'm fine, Kaidan. I'm here and I'm okay."

He cupped her cheeks in his hands, stroking her jaw with his thumbs, brown eyes searching her face and laced with concern as he leaned in and kissed her forehead, her temple, her nose, her cheeks. "I couldn't do anything--you were down there alone, and I couldn't do anything."

"I didn't mean to make you worry…" She gazed up at him from under long lashes. "Can I make it up to you?"

She tightened her grip on his hand, when he nodded, turning and heading towards the elevator at the far end of the CIC, dragging Kaidan along behind her. The lift doors had barely closed behind them, and Kaidan had her up against them, trapping her between his sculpted body and the unforgiving metal. Pressing his mouth to hers in a bruising kiss, the fingers of Kaidan's free hand grasped her thigh and hitched her leg around his waist. She stumbled back as the doors opened behind her, Kaidan catching her and wrapping her other leg around his waist, stealing more kisses and her breath as he carried her to the bed and settled her down in the middle of it. His hands travelled up and down her body, feverishly working the clamps and clips of her armor open and tossing it unceremoniously to the floor. In seconds, she was naked, Kaidan sitting back on his feet and raking his gaze over her panting form. He growled appreciatively, long fingers curling into her hair and bringing her head up to capture her lips in a rough kiss, her lips parting enough for him to taste her, his tongue seeking hers as he inhaled her exhale.

Alyss gasped as his chest brushed hers, the fabric of his shirt rubbing against her hardening nipples, Kaidan kissing his way from her mouth, down her jawline and neck, his teeth scraping along her pulse point. His hands were everywhere, every caress reverent, as if to reassure himself that she was really here with him. He kissed a burning trail across her chest, her body arching towards his touch. Firm but gentle hands eased her legs apart, Kaidan settling himself between them and rubbing his clothed erection against her clit and making her gasp, the sensation almost too much as she wrapped her legs around his hips, eager for more. Alyss ran her hands down his chest, pulling his shirt out of his pants and making Kaidan flinch at the coolness of her fingers against his stomach as she slid the garment up, tugging it impatiently off over his head. She reached up and cupped the back of his neck, her hand winding into his dark curls and bringing his lips back down to hers, the fingers of her other hand dipping below his waistband and making him groan.

Kaidan ran a hand up her body, tracing every dip and curve, distracting her and leaving a fire burning wherever he touched. He growled against her lips as his tongue tangled with hers, gentle fingers brushed across her bare breasts, her nipples hardening as he grazed them, his touch leaving goosebumps in its wake. He cupped her breast, squeezing gently, eliciting a broken moan from her lips as he smoothed his palm over her erect nipple and drew small circles around it with his thumb, before rolling the sensitive bud between forefinger and thumb. He tugged at it softly, making her breath hitch. Kaidan's hand wandered south as he kissed her again, drawing his fingers through the wetness pooled at her entrance, Alyss dragging her nails down his back as he dipped one finger inside her and then another, making her twitch, body jumping and heating up at his teasing. His fingers thrust in and out of her, making her moan as she rocked into the palm of his hand, panting and lost in his caress.

His mouth covered hers with a quiet moan making her whimper as she kissed him back, breathing in the scent of him. Alyss' hips shot off the bed as he used his thumb to spread her wetness slowly around her clit, his movements slow and deliberate. Twisting his wrist for a better angle, he scissored his fingers inside her, the delightful noises she was making getting louder with each pump of his insistent fingers. Her nostrils flared, hips rocking back and forth, impaling herself on his fingers, the coil inside her winding higher each time he pressed her clit with his thumb. He circled the swollen bud roughly, teasingly her mercilessly, rubbing fast and hard, her breathing growing ragged. His fingers caressed her with long, languid strokes, savoring the feel of her clamping around him as he pushed his them deeper inside her warm, wet pussy.

When he spread his fingers, opening her to him more, she held her breath for a moment, lost in the sensations he was giving her. She rolled her pelvis against his palm, hips stuttering as his fingers withdrew and plunged deeper inside her, curling against her inner wall. He dragged his thumb up to her clit, pressing on it gently, a burst of biotic pressure emanating from his fingers, vibrating against the sensitive tissue and drawing a moan from her. Alyss gasped in delight, pulling him closer and arching up towards him as she hooked a leg around his hips, pressing herself against him. His hips rocked forward, the friction of fabric scraping against her most sensitive flesh and reminding her that she was naked and completely at his mercy while he was still half dressed.

"Kaidan…" She breathed as he pulled back from the kiss, his lips brushing her cheek, the curve of her jaw and down her neck. "Please…"

"In due time--I need to reassure myself that you're here and everything's okay. Help me. Remind me how you sound as I stir you up inside, let me feel your skin against mine.” His voice in her ear was low and husky, but betrayed his worry—he was still pretty shaken up about the whole thing.

"Gladly."

Taking his free hand in hers, Alyss laced their fingers together as she brought his hand up to her chest and placed it over her heart so he could feel her heartbeat pulsing under his fingertips, her eyes finding his, their bodies melting together. He buried his face in her neck, inhaling deeply, his stubble tickling her and making her giggle, everything about her soft and perfect and familiar. A shiver ran through her, Kaidan pressing a trail of kisses along her collarbone and down her sternum, before dragging his teeth gently across the curve of her breast. Alyss arched her hips towards him, trailing her fingers down his chest and slipping them beneath his waistband, easing his pants off but only getting them about halfway down his thighs before his hands caught hers, fingers twining together as he pinned them against the mattress. Pushing himself up, he gazed down at her, a small smile playing about his lips, eyes never leaving hers as he rocked his pelvis against hers, easing inside her and coaxing a moan from her throat.

Kaidan dropped a gentle kiss to her shoulder, before kissing a trail up her neck, lips finding hers and swallowing her contented sigh as he rolled his hips. He surged forward, rolling his hips. Alyss panted as he retreated before surging forward, rubbing her toes up the back of his calves, legs tightening their hold around his waist and her body shaking with pent-up need and desire. Kaidan caught her lower lip between his teeth, rocking his hips forward, Alyss swearing quietly against his mouth as he reached that perfect spot within her. She gasped. He smiled into their kiss, reclaiming her mouth with his, her body pressing against his. Her heat surrounded him and he shuddered, driving into her as his finger slipped between them to tease her clit, his mouth on hers, as he took her hard and fast, the rhythm of his hips erratic as he thrust into her. Her nails dug into his shoulder blades, his name a prayer on her cherry red lips as she came apart, her core clenching around his shaft and dragging his own climax from him the room flashing blue under their combined biotic flares. He tensed and collapsed on top of her, breathing a sigh of relief at the feeling of her breasts against his chest. Inhaling the scent of their sex, he rested his forehead against hers, desperately trying to get his breath back.

"Have I mentioned how glad I am that you're okay?" He breathed.

"Not in so many words." Alyss teased as she rolled over onto her side to face him, propping herself up on her elbow and brushing a curl off his forehead. "But if this is my punishment, I might have to be a little more reckless in the future."

Kaidan frowned, taking her hand in his and bringing it to his lips. "You'd better not."

Alyss grinned down at him, wiggling her eyebrows. "You may need to punish me a little more, then--make sure it  _ sinks in _ ."

Chuckling, Kaidan rolled his eyes at her innuendo as he reached up to cup her face in his hands and brought her down into a searing kiss that curled her toes and had her aching for more. Panting breathlessly, Alyss pulled back and climbed on top of him, straddling his hips. Her nails raked down his chest drawing a shudder from her lover, as she bent down to capture his earlobe between her teeth, rocking her hips against his. Arousal streaked through him, his cock already hard and at attention, as she shifted back, her ass bumping against his erection, and making him growl low in his throat at the contact--he swore he saw stars.

"If that's what it takes…"


End file.
